<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Diamond's First Training Session by Fligleflorence</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28506588">Diamond's First Training Session</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fligleflorence/pseuds/Fligleflorence'>Fligleflorence</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>single dad au (su) [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Steven Universe (Cartoon), steven universe future - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Baby, Bonding, Comedy, Family, Gen, Shenanigans, Slice of Life, Toddler, Training, don't worry she isn't going to punch the baby, she knows zoey is still weak and squishy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 04:35:23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>896</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28506588</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fligleflorence/pseuds/Fligleflorence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Jasper tries to train toddler Zoey, hijinks ensue.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jasper &amp; oc character</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>single dad au (su) [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2035186</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1: Training grounds</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A warm breeze gently blew through the leaves of the trees, the birds chirping and scuttling of chipmunks. </p><p>Below the canopy of trees stomped jasper as she felled any unfortunate object to be in her destructive path. Under her arm carried like a football was her precious cargo, a one year old child giggling at the destruction being laid before her eyes. </p><p>Jaspers destination was close, her old training grounds where her cave once was. The perfect place to begin training for a...what was it called ‘toddler’. Jasper snarled at the annoying amount of titles humans gave each other, and he got all uppity when she called him her diamond. Psh. She glanced down at the young diamond under her arm, legs flailing wildly in glee as an entire tree trunk was sent flying behind them. Jasper had to admit, the kid had spunk. she had begun to like the little hybrid. Even if she expelled a foul substance from her…</p><p>Her thoughts were interrupted when she noticed they had reached their destination, it had been a while since she had last been here. The foliage had begun to reclaim all her hard work, already covering the area as if she had never been there. Organics never ceased to amaze how much more stubborn they were than herself. She placed the child down in a patch of grass and got to work clearing out an area, cleaning it out rather quickly. </p><p>She dusted herself off and went back to Zoey, who had since taken interest in a clump of dirt and grass. She picked up the child and brought her to the clearing. </p><p>“Alright, kid. Since your learning how to ‘talk’ and ‘walk’ it’s time you started learning how to fight.” Zoey started babbling incoherently, flailing her limbs as she did. How humans managed to survive for millennia having to learn the most basic of things truly puzzled jasper. Eventually the child stopped…’a confirmation?’ </p><p>“Alright, because you're still weak, you can’t actually fight because it’s ‘dangerous’” she emphasized her point with air quotations “ so we’ll have to start with what you're capable of.” </p><p>The toddler cooed and shrieked in response. </p><p>…</p><p>She bent down to eye level with Zoey “Show me what you can do then.” </p><p>The child giggled before mashing clumps of dirt between her fingers and clumsily smashing them into the ground. Jasper watched wordlessly with a disappointed look on her face.</p><p> This was going to be a long training session.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2: Let's Begin!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Jasper starts off "small" with Zoey.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Alright, now pay attention.”<br/>She emphasized her words with a finger in the air. “Because knowing when to strike is a thin line between victory and shattering.” Zoey cooed. </p><p>Jasper had no intention of having the child spar, she was still far too fragile and weak and stars’ save her gem if anything were to happen. Rocks and boulders would have to suffice as zoey’s victims for now. She approached a rather large boulder and took a fighting stance. </p><p>“Now you want to position yourself in a way that allows you to have a good center of balance and will give you the most power for an attack.” She bounced on her heels to emphasize her point. Zoey giggled at the motion and began bobbing her body up and down as well. ‘excellent!’ Even if the kid was still unsteady on her feet she was clearly eager to begin!. Jasper turned back to the boulder, plunging her fist straight through. The stone was obliterated easily, bits of rock scattering in every which way. Zoey shrieked in glee as the pieces flew, clearly amused by the destruction. </p><p>“Now you try.” Jasper motioned to another nearby stone, a bit smaller than the one she had obliterated. Zoey looked to where Jasper was pointing, but soon lost interest and began crawling in the opposite direction. ‘Picky, just like her dad.’ She scooped up the child and placed her front of the stone. “Go ahead kid, give it a punch.” She encouraged her with a fist in the air. Zoey examined the boulder a moment, scrunching her tiny fingers against the rock before slapping it repetitively. </p><p>“Hmm, an open hand approach.” She mused to herself. “Alright, not a...bad start…” ‘it was a horrible start ’ she continued to observe as Zoey ceased her pathetic attack on the stone and bent down to pick up a rock instead. ‘Ok, starting smaller, at least the kid knows her limits.’ Zoey plopped down on her rear and began… chewing on it? The rock was too big for Zoey to fit inside her mouth completely, that didn’t stop her from getting her very little teeth on it … and whatever slimy substance humans produced from their mouths. ‘...eating the enemy?’ Sure Jasper had seen it as a tactic among other organics, having easily fended off some during those two years she spent in her cave, but she had never seen a human do it. At least not to her knowledge… they probably did?</p><p>“Um…” jasper bent down and kneeled beside Zoey, not knowing what to really say. The child responded by spitting the rock out and throwing it to the ground, making raspberries of displeasure of the taste. ‘This kids fighting style was … strange but at least she was getting a feel for it?’ </p><p>Perhaps Zoey wasn’t ready to replicate the moves herself? </p><p>“Ok… I'll just continue demonstrating, then. Watch carefully.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>